pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джонстон, Олли
, США |место смерти = округа Клэллам, США |профессия = художник-мультипликатор |годы активности = 1935—1978 |направление = |киностудия = |награды = Легенды Диснея, Национальная медаль США в области искусств }} Оливер Мартин Джонстон младший ( , 31 октября 1912, Пало-Алто — 14 апреля 2008, Сквим) — американский аниматор, один из девяти выдающихся аниматоров студии Дисней . Был удостоен награды «Легенды Диснея» в 1989 году, а его работы — Национальной медали США в области искусств в 2005 году. Олли Джонстон проработал на студии 43 года (с 1935 по 1978 год). Его первой работой, в которой он участвовал в качестве ведущего аниматора, был мультфильм «Пиноккио». Помимо этого он принимал участие в создании таких мультфильмов, как «Белоснежка и семь гномов», «Фантазия» и «Бэмби». Его последней полнометражной работой стал мультфильм «Спасатели», в котором Джонстон также был карикатурно воплощен в одном из персонажей — коте Руфусе. Джонстон был соавтором Фрэнка Томаса при написании книги «The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation», в которой, в частности, описаны 12 принципов анимации. В этой книге собраны приёмы и техника анимации, изобретенные и воплощенные на студии. Фрэнк и Олли были закадычными друзьями, знавшими друг друга ещё со Стэнфорда. Их дружба отражена в документальном фильме «Frank and Ollie», спродюсированном сыном Фрэнка Теодором Томасом, который в 2012 году также занимался продюсированием другого документального фильма «Growing up with Nine Old Men». Биография right|thumb|Олли Джонстон на своем локомотиве в [[1993 году]] right|thumb|Олли Джонстон (крайний справа) на награждении в [[2005 году|left]] Оливер Джонстон родился 31 октября 1912 года в Пало-Алто, Калифорния. Посещал начальную школу при Стэнфордском университете, в котором его отец занимал должность профессора романских языков. После окончания старшей школы Пало-Алто, он вернулся в Стэнфорд и поступил на один год в Chouinard Art Institute . 21 января 1935 года Олли приняли на студию Дисней на должность помощника аниматора, где на раннем этапе развития студии он помогал в производстве короткометражных мультфильмов, таких как «Сад Микки» и «Черепаха и Заяц» ( ). Со своей будущей женой — Мари Уорти — Олли познакомился на студии в 1943 году, где она занималась раскрашиванием кадров. Мари Джонстон умерла в возрасте 87 лет, 20 мая 2005 года. Одним из увлечений Олли Джонстона были паровозы. На заднем дворе своего дома в городке Ла-Каньяда-Флинтридж, начав в 1949 году, он построил миниатюрную железную дорогуSouthern California Live Steamers, по которой двигалось три локомотива в масштабе один к двенадцатиLaughingplace.com - A Visit to Ollie's Railroad. Сейчас эти локомотивы принадлежат его сыну. Эта железная дорога вдохновила Уолта Диснея построить собственную Carolwood Pacific Railroad, а позднее построить железную дорогу в Диснейленде. Сейчас депо в масштабе один к четырём, построенное Олли на своем заднем дворе, отреставрировано и перенесено на новое место недалеко от музея Walt Disney's Carolwood Barn, Лос-АнжелесBroggie, Michael, Walt Disney's Railroad Story, 2nd ed., pp. 14-15, 95, 100-4, 112, 143, The Donning Company Publishers, Virginia Beach, VA, 2006.. Олли был одним из основателей «Carolwood Pacific Historical Society» наряду со своим коллегой Уордом Кимбаллом. 10 ноября 2005 года Олли Джонстону в овальном кабинете торжественно была вручена Национальная медаль США в области искусств. Олли умер от старости в городке Сквим штата Вашингтон 14 апреля 2008 года и был последним из живых представителей Девятки диснеевских стариков. Работы Олли Джонстона * Белоснежка и семь гномов — помощник аниматора * Пиноккио — Пиноккио * Фантазия — амуры в «Pastoral Symphony», кентавры возле озера * Бэмби — Бэмби, Топотун * Три кабальеро * Сыграй мою музыку * Песня Юга * Время мелодий * Приключения Икабода и мистера Тоада * Золушка — злые сестры, лакей * Алиса в Стране чудес — Алиса, королева * Питер Пэн * Леди и Бродяга * Спящая красавица — феи * 101 далматинец * Меч в камне * Мэри Поппинс * Книга джунглей * Коты Аристократы * Робин Гуд * Множество приключений Винни-Пуха * Спасатели * Лис и пёс Книги * , |часть= |ссылка часть= |заглавие=Иллюзия жизни: анимация Диснея |оригинал=The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation |ссылка= |викитека= |ответственный= |издание= |место=Нью-Йорк |издательство=Abbeville Press |год=1981 |volume= |pages= |columns= |allpages= |серия= |isbn=0-89659-232-4 |тираж= |ref= }} * , |часть= |ссылка часть= |заглавие=Слишком смешно, чтобы говорить: величайшие гэги Диснея |оригинал=Too Funny for Words: Disney's Greatest Sight Gags |ссылка= |викитека= |ответственный= |издание= |место=Нью-Йорк |издательство=Abbeville Press |год=1987 |volume= |pages= |columns= |allpages= |серия= |isbn=0-89659-747-4 |тираж= |ref= }} * , |часть= |ссылка часть= |заглавие=Бэмби Уолта Диснея: история и фильм |оригинал=Walt Disney's Bambi: The Story and the Film |ссылка= |викитека= |ответственный= |издание= |место=Нью-Йорк |издательство=Stewart, Tabori & Chang |год=1990 |volume= |pages= |columns= |allpages= |серия= |isbn=1-55670-160-8 |тираж= |ref= }} * , |часть= |ссылка часть= |заглавие=Диснеевсие злодеи |оригинал=The Disney Villain |ссылка= |викитека= |ответственный= |издание= |место=Нью-Йорк |издательство=Hyperion |год=1993 |volume= |pages= |columns= |allpages= |серия= |isbn=1-56282-792-8 |тираж= |ref= }} Появления в мультфильмах * Олли Джонстон карикатурно воплощен в старом коте Руфусе — персонаже мультфильма Спасатели. * В мультфильме Суперсемейка студии Pixar, Олли появляется в конце вместе со своим другом Фрэнком. * В мультфильме Стальной гигант один из машинистов поезда это Олли Джонстон . Примечания Ссылки * Frank and Ollie’s official site * * AWN’s tribute to Ollie Johnston * Disney Legends * Ollie’s backyard railroad * «Ollie Johnston: Last of the Red-Hot Animators» by John Canemaker — Wall Street Journal — April 22, 2008; Page D9 * Carolwood Pacific Historical Society Web site Категория:Художники США Категория:Мультипликаторы США Категория:Художники студии Уолта Диснея en:Ollie Johnston